Talk:Fizz/@comment-25806801-20150605192905/@comment-10943377-20150617132956
Hmm I kinda get what you're asking now but it would still be a difficult change to implement on top of being heavily punishing to Fizz. So the following points are issues I can raise with the E being instantaneous or the invulnerability only existing on top of the pole. One how can a Fizz instantly move the dash distance and get on the stick, it would mean he wouldn't have an animation or travel time at all. I think contextually this will be tough to implement and read on Fizz's E. Enemy player's won't understand why or how the champion was displaced or will struggle to follow him; other blink champions have a delay and use particle effects to mask the displacement (showing an initial and final effect), even flash has a particle effect from source to end (if end is in vision). I can't imagine a particle effect to cover an instant displacement that also highlights that Fizz is jumping on a stick. A lot of redesign work to make it fit. Two if the invulnerability period is only in effect for things that hit him while Fizz is on a stick there is a massive window that Fizz will never be able to dodge due to the fact it sounds like you want it to not break projectiles mid flight any more. Remember if Fizz tries to jump on the stick he will be displaced which puts him out of range of being able to avoid it in time. Riot's system for handling invulnerability can't support projectiles with out a target (causing them to Fizzle - intended pun), unless Riot rewrite invulnerability, which tbh is something they could consider doing (woo legacy code). Three if their is a instant displacement does that mean the invulnerability duration will need changing considering LIVE has it that invulnerability triggers at the start of the jump through to the end of the stand on stick (0.75 seconds - targetable while falling), if the jump is instant the duration would have to decrease. Four if the E is not instant but the invulnerability exists only at the top of the pole how will skill interruption be handled like if a charm hits Fizz as he is jumping. Riot might need to create some kind of animation for him being knocked out of the jump unless he completes the animation and then immediately drops to the ground, but that creates the problem where some players will interpret that as Fizz succeeding in dodging and then being unfairly hurt (bug, lag, other types of unexplain bs). ------ I do agree that Fizz's E has some overloaded strengths simply for the fact he revolves too heavily on it at times, it's why I think when Fizz nerfs came they focused on hitting everything but his E because they were unsure how hard it would nerf him, to a less degree he is almost as reliant on it as Veigar was (still is?) on his stun. I am just debating issues I don't deny your idea but it sounds like something that would be tricky to implement and balance in Fizz's case. I personally feel that Fizz's E timing to dodge targeted spells is quite fair, espcecially when having to make the complex choice of using it for mobility (engage range), damage or dodge (avoid dangerous skills). However I would not be opposed to a system of having invulnerability handling recoded so projectiles continue to follow until they hit a invulnerable target and then Fizzle/Destroy.I feel that projectile Fizzling is messy and unclean, it should be handled more visually.